There's A Fire
by Mrs.Scott323
Summary: Blowback, with a little twist. Jibbs.


**_I just remembered I promised a shutting up kiss, but my muse didn't allow me to write it in this time, maybe next time, in a new oneshot. Until then, or until I update Of Family and Secrets have fun reading this!_**

**_Spoilers for Blowback (4x14)_**

**

* * *

There's A Fire**

A new day at NCIS, a new complicated case. And another fight between Special Agent Gibbs and NCIS Director Jenny Shepard. The two of them walked out of her office angrily and headed down the stairs into the squad room, continuing a conversation they probably started in her office. Gibbs' voice had risen again.

"You haven't been straight with me since I" She finished his sentence.

"Quit?" He corrected her.

"Retired."

"When you left on your margarita safari.." He interrupted her this time.

"Margarita safari?"

This agency didnt shut down, New operations were set in motion. One sent Tony under cover."

Well, I'm back and I won't have a part-time Senior Field Agent."

"It's your own fault you know," He couldn't believe her, this was all her doing and now she wanted to blame it all on him?

"What? Leaving or coming back?"

" For teaching me your rules. Best way to keep a secret, keep it to yourself. Second best, tell one other person, if you must. There is no third best. That's rule number four isn't it?" She finished sarcastically.

"Number one supersedes all of the others."

"Hm, never screw your partner?"

"Never screw _over_ your partner." She backed him into the window. She had never been this angry before in her entire life. She wasn't his partner anymore, she didn't have to justify her actions to him.

" I never screwed you over. And I'm not your partner, I'm your Boss."

She turned around to stalk away angrily, but then she felt a hand on her arm.

* * *

He looked in astonishment at the women in front of him. He knew this wasn't the Jenny he used to know, and her fiery redhead temper had showed before but this time it was different. There was a calm anger surrounding her. She didn't have an outburst like usual, she stayed calm and put him back in his place. 

But the fire in her eyes was still very obvious to see. Her eyes had turned a few shades darker, like a storm cloud covering her eyes. He liked that, he liked it a lot. Days later, when he would remember this moment, he had no idea what went on in his mind when he did it but when she was about to walk away from him he stopped her by putting his hand on her arm. He pulled her back, their faces only inches apart. She had a surprised look on her face but without a warning he lowered his head and kissed her. It was a short but very intense kiss. He didn't give her time to respond before he pulled back.

In the background he could see his team, not working on their assignments. In front of him, Jenny was still too stunned to say a thing. He glared at his team, and they quickly went back to work. He returned his gaze to the beautiful woman in front of him. The look in her eyes had changed again. The first thing that came out of her mouth was soft, but with a very angry undertone.

"My office. Now!"

Then she angrily stalked up the stairs, Gibbs on her heels. Cynthia looked up in surprise when the two passed her desk. The look on her boss' face was unreadable. Her lips in a thin line there was no doubt in Cynthia's mind.

Gibbs was going to get it.

In the office, Jen walked around her desk, waited for him to enter and looked at him she wanted to shout at him for taking advantage of her like that but the cocky look on his face and the fire, but also the worry in his eyes made her change her mind. Quickly she closed the door, not before telling Cynthia she didn't want to be disturbed for a while. She locked the door after she closed it and turned around. The cockiness had disappeared, the worry was more obvious.

Slowly she made her way over to him, fire blazing in her eyes, he was waiting for the hits he knew would follow.

But they never did.

Instead she attacked his lips with her own. The fire he had seen in her eyes had been mover to her lips, to her mouth. He opened his mouth to allow her entrance and kissed her back with equal passion. The battle of words was replaced by a battle with their tongues. Both fighting for dominance. It lasted until both of them were completely out of breath. Breathing heavily they stood in the middle of her office. This had been more than an invasion of each other's personal space. It had been a long time coming, ever since the first day she became Director. His retirement had only delayed this moment, but now it had finally arrived.

The look in both their eyes had softened, both were remembering. Paris, Marseille, Serbia. Every moment, every mission they spent together. What had happened there had been carved into their brains and especially in their hearts forever. It had all ended so suddenly.

Time seemed to have frozen, no one else existed besides the two people in this room. Neither knew what to say, and the awkwardness of the moment couldn't be broken. Not even a knock on the door that could end the moment forever.

He scraped his throat. This silence was killing him. She had already stepped aside, to reorganize the papers on her desk. Anything to keep herself busy.

"Why don't we go down to see what the team has come up with."

She nodded. And there it was, the end of a special moment. It had started so fast, and ended just as sudden. Back to their usual routine.

* * *

She was in her study, working on the case again. Trying to figure out where things went wrong, why she didn't catch La Grenouille. And trying to figure out why she didn't let Ziva take the shot. 

She could hear the front door close, "Naomi, is that you?"

"Guess again, Jen."

"Jethro. Checking up on me again?" She put her glasses down and looked up at him. His silence betrayed the answer to her question.

"I'm a big girl Jethro, I can take care of myself."

"It's two a.m. and you are still working on that case. I'd say you can't."

"Like you're one to talk, you spent a lot more time on your chase to find Ari."

"Get some rest Jen, you need it. You've always were best in the mornings."

He finished that sentence with a smirk on his face. She caught the look on his face and understood the double meaning behind it. But she wasn't one to back down from a challenge.

"Are you sure about that, remember Marseille?"

"Remember Positano?" And how she remembered that morning. But she had already decided to take his challenge and walked around her desk, moving closer until there was almost no space left between them. She stood on her tip toes and softly whispered his ear.

"Do you want to bet on that?"

He closed his eyes, her voice had never sounded more sensual. She walked past him, out of the room, her hand brushing against his arm while she did it. It seemed like she had him under some kind of spell, he just had to follow her, up the stairs, to her bedroom.

The next morning he woke up next to a familiar warm body, her back against his chest, and their hands entwined on her stomach. Last night had been amazing. After they explored each others bodies again, they had made love several times. They had hardly talked, conversations were not needed, because last night had been about them, Jenny and Jethro, finding each other again, after all this time.

And not even Positano could top that.


End file.
